Recently, demands for a high-resolution and high-quality video have increased in various fields of applications. As an image has higher resolution and higher quality, an amount of data on the video increases more.
Accordingly, when image data is transferred using media such as existing wired or wireless broadband lines or video data is stored in existing storage media, the information transfer cost and the information storage cost increase.
High-efficiency video compressing techniques can be used to effectively transfer, store, and reproduce information on high-resolution and high-quality videos.
Inter prediction and intra prediction can be used to enhance video compression efficiency. In the inter prediction, pixel values of a current picture are predicted using information of other pictures. In the intra prediction, the pixel values are predicted using inter-pixel relationships in the same picture.
Various methods for making a video equal to an original video can be applied to a processing unit of a predicted picture, for example, a block. Accordingly, a decoder can decode a video more accurately (more closely to an original video), and an encoder can encode a video to reconstruct the video more accurately.